


A Hunting We Will Go

by Princess24



Series: Creature Merlin [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Deer, Gen, Identity Reveal, Magic Revealed, Young Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Merlin hates hunting with a passion. Ever wonder why? I can tell you now it isn't just because he hates death. Merlin has a secret. One besides his magic. What happens when his friends discover this secret and learn he isn't human.
Series: Creature Merlin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087817
Kudos: 19





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I know deers normally mature faster than humans, but for the sake of the story they will age the same as humans.

"Merlin get back in here its not safe!" I groaned as my moms panicked voice reached my ears. 

"But mom I just want to look around. I promise I won't go far." I whined as my moms purple eyes appeared in the cave entrance.

"No Merlin it is to dangerous. What if a hunter sees you." She scolded nipping my side and nudging me back inside the darkness. 

"Mom I am already 12 and I still haven't even step more than a foot out of this cave." I could practically see her rolling her eyes as she gave me a fond lick between the ears as she forced me to lay down curling up around my little body.

"Merlin you are but a fawn. Not to mention this forest is crawling with camelot knights. Who would just love to skin and eat your little fawn meat. No you are safer in here."

"But mom I can just use my magic to transform into a human like dad taught me to do."

"Yes the same technique that got him killed." She scoffed laying her head on my flank and closing her violet eyes.

"I'll be careful..." 

"No now enough of this its late. Go to sleep Merlin." She sighed already falling asleep herself. Grumbling I waited until her spotted stomach was gently moving up and down in sleep before carefully extracting myself from her embrace. I know she means well but if she has it her way I won't ever be allowed out. If I so much as stick my nose outside the cave she is there to drag it back in.

I have tried to remind her that I can just use my magic to protect us but she won't hear of it. I think it scares her. She wasn't a huge fan of dads dragon king magic ethier but she tolerated it since it wasn't outright magic like mine is. She has even resorted to trying to force magic suppresant plants down my throat on different occasions. That is until she learned that they are posinous to me. Turns out taking away my magic can kill me. Thankfully she found a cure in time otherwise I wouldn't have lived to see my 6th birthday. Now she just forbides me from using it. Keeps telling me how unnatrual it is for deer to have magic. 

I love her I do. I appreciate her concern but I just can't take her molly coddling anymore. I need my space. The chance to grow around other fawns my age. Not be trapped in some cave the rest of my life just because I was born with magic. She says its just because of hunters that she doesn't want me going out but I know the truth. I remember the day my eyes were opened to reality. It was 1 year ago right before dad died.

* * *

_"Hunith we need to talk." Blinking open my sleepy eyes I gazed in confusion around me as I realized I was alone._

_"Whats this about Balinor?" That sounds like mom? Why does she sound upset. Getting up from the ground. I quietly trotted over to the mouth of the cave. Using the darkness of night of the cave to hide in the entrance where my parents stood just outside. I was surprised to see how defensive my mom looked with her ears lying flat against her head, eyes staring straight at my dad, body bristling for a fight. It was shocking to see them making eye contact deer normally only do that when they are preparing for a fight. So I knew something was wrong. But what?_

_"Why won't you let Merlin leave the cave. He is 11 years old now. It is beyound time for him to go and at least explore a little. Yet you keep him locked up like a prisioner why?" My dad demanded his green eyes boring into my moms guarded violet._

_"Its not safe. You know that."_

_"Is it because its not safe, or is it really because he has magic?"_

_"O...of course not. Why wo...would it be because of his magic." She stammered shuffling her hooves nervously. I frowned at that. Even I could tell she was lying._

_"Hunith ever since his eyes glowed that first time you have been tip toeing around him as if he is a bomb waiting to go off? I knew you weren't fond of my dragon king abilities but will you also reject his abilities to?" He calmly enquired raising an eyebrow._

_"I'm not rejecting them. I'm just..."_

_"Hunith."_

_"Fine! I admit it. I hate that my baby boy has this horrible abilty in him. I hate that he can light a fire with nothing more than a glance. Its unnatrual and dangerous. If I let him go out there who knows the trouble he will get up to. At least here I can protect him and stop him from using those horrible abilities. " she snapped eyes flashing dangerously._

_"Hunith I know you are just trying to protect him but keeping him locked up won't save him. It will only push him away."_

_"Oh what do you know. Its your fault my baby boy was born with this evil." She spat snarling at my dad before spinning on her hooves and entering the cave. Darting back to my spot I curled up on the ground and pretended to be sleeping. My moms words swirling like a storm in my head._

* * *

After that day my dad tried to sneak me out. He was worried my mom might try to beat tge magic out of me like she did with those herbs so long ago. Except shortly after running we were attacked by camelot knights. One blond knight in particular being the one to shoot the arrow that killed my dad. It was only by a miracle that I escaped with my life. I stayed in the trees and watched as they crowed in victory over my dads body as another began cutting him into small chunks to be easier to carry. I was horrified. The smell of his flesh being cooked over a fire, and the sight of them tareing into him with their teeth after cooking him is a trauma I will never forget. My mom found me the next day curled into a ball sobbing my heart out.

Since than she has been ten times worse. She even started drugging my food with sleeping herbs every night or when she has to leave to gather food, just to be sure I wouldn't ever try to run again. Hence why I only pretended to eat tonight. In prepartion for my grand escape.

"Sorry mom I know you love me but I can't stay here any longer. Goodbye mother." I whispered glancing one last time at her sleeping form before using my magic to turn me human and leaving the cave. Dad before he died told me of a human friend in camelot. Thats where we were heading before that hunter with the golden locks shot him down, and that's where I am heading now.

* * *

"Hello Gauis." I called pushing open the physicans door and entering. I am certainly glad dad taught me that spell to speak the human language. Makes it easier. Walking inside I spot a old man on the second floor. At my call he glanced over at me leaning against the banister. I gasped horrified as the banister broke and he came tumbling down. Eyes flashing golden. I used my magic to move a soft pad thing under him to break his fall. I think my dad called it a bed. He only taught me what my mom would allow about human culture before she would chase him out. 

"What did you just did." He gasped leaping to his feet and approaching me. 

"I didn't...i don't...umm.." i babbled suddenly terrified as thoughts of that dead sorcerer in the courtyard raced through my mind.

"You used magic."

"No I didn't. " i whimpered hitting a wall as he backed me into a corner.

"Yes you did where did you lear, and the truth this time boy." 

"I didn't I was born with it." He scoffed at that, eyes flashing in confusion.

"Impossible who are you?"

"I'm Merlin Balinors son." A flash of recognition and than sorrow crossed his face at that.

"Ah yes he yold me about you. I heard about his death. I'm sorry. Though I am glad to finally meet you. Anyway sorry to frighten you me boy but magic of any kind can get you killed here." He sighed stepping away from me. 

"Your I found that out." I mummbled my mind instantly replaying the execution from earlier. 

"Well I assume since your here you have finally left Hunith and are looking for a place to stay?" At my nod he hummed gesturing to the room at the top of the stairs.

"You are stay in the room up there for now. Just remember to keep your powers hidden." With that he went back to what he was doing before he fell. Leaving me to go investigate my new living area. 

Later as I was walking around admiring all the buildings I frowned as I heard laughter. Not the pleasnt kind ethier. Following the sound my frown deepened as I saw a group of knights bullying a young man throwing knives at him yelling for him to dance. Walking up to them I lay my hand on one of their shoulders stopping them momentarily.

"Thats enough you had your fun my friend. " i cheerfully stated trying to diffuse the situation. I nearly gasped in horror when he spun around revealing the blond hunter who killed my dad. Me and my big mouth.

"Do I know you?" Swallowing my fear I decided to not let him scare me into a corner.

"No." I squeaked my voice slightly trembling

"Yet you called me your friend?" He enquired raising an eyebrow.

"My mistake I could never be friends with a prat." 

"I could have you in the dungeons for that."

"Who do you think you are the king?" I laughed my fear vanishing. 

"No I'm his son." I repeat me and my big mouth I thought as I was dragged to the dungeons. If I ever see that hunter again it will be too soon.

* * *

"You saved my boys life." Why did I just do that. I silently groaned trembling under the kings intense stare.

"I....um..." i whimpered cursing my insticts for not wanting another to die. 

"A debt must be repaid." I panicked at that not at all liking the sound of those words.

"No really your higness its not necessary." I frantically stated.

"Nonesense you pushed my boy out of the way of a daggar. I must reward you somehow." He proclaimed joyfully squashing my hope of escape.

"Oh welll.. " i sighed resigned.

"This merits something quite special. From this day forth you shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." I paled at that. I knew that word from my dads lessons on human culture. 

"Dad!!!" Arthur gasped as horrified as me. Not only would I be serving my dads killer but I also will have to spend 24 hours a day seeing the face of the monster who devoured my dads flesh. I think I am going to be sick.


	2. A Motherly Truth

* * *

5 Years Later

* * *

"Hurry up merlin, and try to keep quiet. If you keep stomping around like that your going to scare away all the deer." Arthur prattish voice snapped from where he was stalking through the trees. Knights of the round table quietly following behind. Gwains laughter broke through the silence as he spoke before I had a chance to. 

"Haha I think thats the point princess." I smiled sheepishly at that. He was right. I was purposefully being loud. As I hated watching my kin die on a daily basis, and than having to clean out their dead carcasses and roast it over a fire. Not to mention being forced to watch as the others tore into their flesh like hungry wolves. It was a harsh form of torture.

Though that being said I can't very well tell them the truth just to spare myself the agony. Whose to say they won't turn on me next. They may be my friends but their hatred of magic is enormous. Do I think they will kill me when the truth comes out. No but that doesn't mean they won't send me away. Besides I don't think I could bare to see their smiling faces turn to hatred. No I will carry my secret to the grave. 

"Look there we found one." Arthur excitedly whispered pointing to... oh no. No no no. What is she doing here. No. I can't let them kill my mother. No matter how crazy she may be. So making twice the amount of noise I usely make I desperately attempted to scare her off. The others seemed to notice my despration for they paused in their proceedings. Watching me with confusion in their eyes. Not Arthur though like usual he ignored me in favor of the hunt. My face drained as I realized my attempts weren't enough. My mom wouldn't be able to get away in time. 

It was as Arthur cocked his bow and fired the arrow that my insticts to protect kicked it. 

"NOOOO!" I screamed my eyes flashing golden for all to see. The arrow stopping and hovering midair before falling uselessly to the ground. Arthur whipping around. Fury in his eyes marched over to me. Grabbing the scuff of my shirt he sneered at me. 

"Merlin y... you have magic. After all these years and you didn't tell me." He snapped his anger rapidly changing to hurt and betrayal. 

"I... I'm sorry Arthur. I was afraid you would hate me. That you would send me away." I whimpered a tear slipping down my cheek. He scoffed at me his anger once more returning as he pushed me away. 

"How long have you been studying magic." He demanded his glare turning icy as he stared me down. 

"I haven't I was born with it."

"Thats impossible. No human is born with magic." I winced at his choice of words, but deciding to be completely honest I pushed aside my fear.

"Is this where I tell you I am not actually human." Everyone paused at that. Their eyes bugging from their head as they gazed at me. It was Gwain who finally posed the question. Reminding me that Arthur and I weren't alone.

"Merls what do ya mean ya aren't human?" Gazing around at the confused and hurt faces of my friends. I prepared myself for the backlash of my final truth. 

"I mean this human form I am wearing is only a disquise. Meant to protect me from humans who wish my kind harm." I stated feeling extremely tired now. 

"So than if your not human what are you." Leons hesitant voice piped up. Before I could anwser a nudge by my hand alerted me to the presence of another. Glancing down I gasp as I see my moms spotted form. Watching me sadness in her eyes. How could she have recognized me in this form? Crouching down beside her, and ignoring the eyes glued to me. Watching my every move. I used a little magic to allow my mothers soft voice to be heard by everyone. 

"M...merlin is that really you?" Hestitantly I nodded. Afraid of her reaction. After all we didn't part on the best of terms. 

"Yes its me, but how did you recognize me. I look like a human now." She scoffed at that rolling her eyes as she plopped down on her rear end. 

"Like I wouldn't recognize my own son." We got quite a few gasps at that. Followed by quiet whisperings of "her son?"

"Thats Merlins mom." We ignored them as my mom continued.

"It don't matter what form you take. A mother always recognizes her son." I looked away at that embrassed and old feelings of hurt returning. 

"I didn't think you considered me your son still." I whispered. Eyes flashing in my pain. She softened at that, but before she could respond. Arthur just had to ruin the moment with his prattishness.

"Hold on a moment. How is she your mom Merlin? Did she adopt you or something. " I sighed at that. Turning to face our audience. 

"Arthur remember how I said I wasn't human? Well its because I am actually a spotted deer who just so happened to be born with magic. I used my magic to disquise myself as a human. So that people like you wouldn't hunt me." I sighed rubbing my temples as a headache began to form. 

"But if thats the case. Why did you leave your mother behind. Why not take her with you?" Percival couldn't help but ask. Knowing some of his background about his dead family. I can understand why he would be so upset with me for leaving her unprotected. Surprisingly though it wasn't me who anwsered it was my mom.

"I can anwser that. You see my late husband, Merlins dad also had magic. I admit I was weary of his magic but I brushed it off in face of my love for him. Though when Merlin was born with powers that could lift his entire bed from a young age. I admit I was terrified. I didn't understand how my sweet baby boy could be born with such powers. I blamed my husband thinking it was his fault our child was cursed. So I sent him away. After balinor left I tried every method I could think of to strip Merlin of his powers. Purposefully feeding his magic suppressant herbs without his knowledge. Problem is turns out those type of herbs are posionous to Merlin. His magic is so ingrained in him. That it would litterly kill him to lose his powers. He was dying and I didn't know how to save him. Thankfully my husband who always stayed near by watching over us showed up. He was able to cure Merlin but because of my mistake my husband and I argued all the time. He refused to leave for fear of me doing it again. Since I couldn't take away Merlins powers I decided to just lock him away. Hide him from the world. He became a prisioner in his own home. My husband having enough of my fear decided to get Merlin out. They were planning on running away together when they were found by a group of hunters. I found Merlin the next day trembling and sobbing about watching his dad get eaten. I took him home and began feeding him herbs to put him to sleep at night to make sure he could never again leave me while I wasn't watchimg. He eventually caught on to what I was sneaking into his food and only pretended to eat it one night. It was that night he left and never returned." She finished a heavy silence falling over the group. Finally the silence was broken by Gwain. Who was wringing his hands nervously in front of him as he stared me down. 

"Merlin mate I... wow I don't know what to say. You have kept this hidden for so long. You must have been so afraid."

"Afraid why would he be afraid?" Leon spoke up confusion clear in his voice. Gwain merely rolled his eyes as ge anwsered.

"Besides the fact that the previous king would have had no problem burning Merlin at the stake, or even finding away to break Merlin's spell and eating him? It could also be the fact that Princess here keeps saying how much he hates magic. Or even the fact that for the past 5 years anytime Arthur went hunting Merls was forced to watch as creatures like him were slaughtered, and it doesn't stop there. Princess also made him gut his catches and cook it up for us to eat. I don't know about you but I would personally be devestated if I had to sit there cooking the meat of the same species as me watching as your friends devour them whole." Leon stepped back at that. As looks of shock and realization spread across everyone's faces. 

"I got used to it." I mumbled avoiding eye contact as I rubbed behind my moms ear. It was the hand on my shoulder that pulled me back to reality. Glancing up i find myself gazing into the horrified face of Arthur.

"You got used to it? You shouldn't have to get used to it. I... I'm so sorry Merlin." I stared at him stunned that he was actually appologizing.

"Wow the great Arthur Pendragon appologizing? Is it the end of the world or something?" He scoffed fondly swatting me on the back of my head as he smiled at me. 

"Shut up Merlin." 

"Prat. " i laughed earning me a quiet Idiot in returning. Nudging my hand my mom pulled my attention back to her smiling face.

"I am glad you were able to find such great friends. I realized after you left how horrible and parNoid I was. I'm sorry my son. Can you ever forgive me." I smiled throwing my arms around her neck hugging her as she laid her head on my shoulder. 

"Of course you will always be my mother. Even if you are a little craxy." She laughed at that pulling away.

"Glad to hear it. Anyway I should go." My face fell at that not wanting to let her go again. 

"No mother why not come back with me. I can give you a human disquise and everything. " i begged only to recieve a shake of her head. Her soft smile never faltering.

"No my son. My home is the forest. I don't belong among humans."

"Than I will come with you. We can live as a family again." Once again she shook her head nodding at my watching friends. 

"No Merlin. Your place is in camelot with your friends. I could see that the moment you stopped that arrow from hitting me. You belong with them. Just promise me my son that you will visit."

"I promise goodbye mother." I sobbed holding her close before releasing her to return to her home among the trees. Arthurs hand on my shoulder alerted me to his presence. Glancing tearfully up at his smiling face. I smiled taking his hand as he pulled me to my feet. Slinging his arm over my shoulder he led me back to my friends. 

"Come on Merlin it looks like I have a law to revise."


End file.
